Sleepwell, My Sweet
by SweetxInnocence
Summary: Lenalee cannot sleep one night and strolled around the headquarters when she suddenly passed in the library. Lavi teaches her a sleeping charm.Sorry for my poor grammar!Please Rate and Review! Comments are appreciated.


SLEEPWELL MY SWEET

By SweetxInnocence

The night is already deep but Lenalee cannot sleep. How she wished to take a sleep now, she was not an insomniac after all.

She went out of her room and strolled at the empty and silent corridors of the headquarters. The scientists were probably having their rest now. How she envy them!

She kept on wandering until she passed into the library and saw a glimpse of a light illuminating behind those piles of books.

She stopped. Who would still be awake at this hour of the night? Then a thought comes into her mind. Yeah, of course, it would be him.

She entered the library and made her way through the books scattered on the floor. She saw Lavi busy reading a book. She approached him.

"Hey Lavi."

"Yo Lenalee," he acknowledged. "Why are you still awake at this hour of the night?"

"I had difficulty in sleeping. I just happened to pass by here."

" Oh, I see." He continued on reading the book he's holding.

Lenalee seemed to be irritated. He_ must_ be concerned about her. She thought this strange feeling as jealousy. Why jealous? He's a Bookman after all. It's his job to read and record and then repeat the process. It's just usual to see him here in the library. Oh Lenalee, what are you thinking?

She was going back to her room when he called out to her.

" Hey Lenalee. Come here, I have something to tell you."

She turned back. The irritable feeling of jealousy is still there.

"Will you please sit beside me?" he asked, making a space for her.

She sat beside Lavi and as she sat Lavi put her head to his shoulders. She blushed.

"You said you can't sleep are you?" he asked concernly.

"Yes. Why?"

"Then let me teach you a charm. A sleeping charm."

"Eh?" she looked at him, puzzled.

"It goes this way. Just put your head on my lap and make it a lap pillow then I'll sing a lullaby for you to make you sleep." He said with a grin on his face.

" Hey! That doesn't seem to be a charm!"

"But, it is. To me. It's really effective, I assure you."

"This thing's typical to parents trying to make their children sleep." She said, frowning.

"Well, it's just like it. I'm older than you anyway. Hehe."

She stared at him suspiciously, still hesitant to do it. But she did it in the end. She put her head on his lap.

"Just don't do perverted things to me or I'll hate you forever and ever." She warned him.

"Like you can! But trust me, my princess." He said with a smirk.

She smelled his sweet scent. No wonder there are so many girls who get attracted to him as she was also one of them. Who could resist those tantalizing emerald eyes, sweet smell, his good sense of humor and his pervert-gentlemanly nature? She felt relaxed and comfortable with nothing to worry with.

"Close your eyes." He instructed her which she also obeyed.

The moment she closed her eyes, a voice came echoing throughout the area. She heard a song. A beautiful and gentle lullaby sung by Lavi. She felt that she was being drifted through the wind, lying on the clouds with the man of her dreams embracing her sweetly.

She felt the drowsiness inside her. She can't say anything, his voice is very beautiful. She had never heard him sing once before this night.

"Lavi..." she softly murmured.

"Can you promise me you'll never leave me no matter what? That you will be always here for me at any cost, forever and ever?" this seemed to be a lifetime vow, Lavi thought.

"And..." she paused for a moment.

"That you'll love me forever and ever?" she continued.

"I...Love...You...Lavi..." her voice is now fading away. She had totally fallen asleep.

Lavi stopped singing and stared at her intensely. He brushed her hair away from her beautiful face. You are now mine, he thought.

"I promise. I will protect you, I will never leaver leave you. I will love you forever and ever, my princess, my Lenalee." He whispered in her ear.

Then he kissed her in the forehead.

"I love you too, Lenalee Lee."

He carried her to her room, bridal style. He kissed her again, now in the cheeks, before returning to the library and took a last glimpse of her, his heart satisfied and full of happiness..


End file.
